Just a Dream
by Dark Phoenix Goddess
Summary: It's a Kira/Fllay songfic. Read it and enjoy.


**Just a Dream**

_This a story that popped into my mind after hearing the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. Love it or hate it, let me know in your reviews._

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Gundam Seed, nor do I own the song "Just a Dream". That song belongs to Carrie Underwood.

_

* * *

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue._

It was May, a beautiful sunny day. The sky was blue, the clouds were white. The sun was shiny in the sky. Not too hot, not too cold.

It was a perfect day for a wedding.

And there she was, Fllay Allster. She was the bride, the center of the attention. Her big day.

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
she put her veil down trying to hide the tears  
oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
and the flowers fell out of her hands.  
_  
But alas, the groom was not the man in her heart.

Her father had chosen the man for her. Daddy always knows the best, he told her. But deep down inside, Fllay knew she doesn't love that man.

And then one day, she met his friend. His name was Kira Yamato. She laughed at his name.

"Kira," she giggled, "Sounds like the world 'killer'."

Brown hair and gentle eyes, Kira was no killer. He was the last person whom Fllay can imagine to commit any violent action.

But perhaps not too strange, for Kira was a soldier, air force pilot.

And he had pride too, for he was not forgiving Fllay from making fun his name.

"Fllay, your name isn't any gentler than mine," he teased back. "Fllay, it means to shed skin."

"Well, if you pay close attention," she took out her driver's license. "It's Fllay with two ls."

Kira only smirked. And thus started their relationship.

Her supposed fiancé Sai just let it go. He knew that from the first time they met Fllay did not love him. So, he just let it go, only after a fist fight with Kira, which proved that Sai was no match to Kira in any way.

But Kira was a soldier. It meant that no matter how much he loved Fllay as a man, he must serve his country as a soldier. It was his duty.

And he went and returned, from his missions. He rarely talked about it. After all, he was not supposed to leak out government's secrets. And Fllay wouldn't understand them anyway.

And she didn't care either. She just wanted Kira back at her side.

Because more and more, she became attached to him as ever.

Whenever Kira was away, she would just look out from the window and stare at the sky, because she knew that Kira would be flying. She imagined that Kira could spot her from his fighter jet.

But being a soldier was dangerous in many ways. Several times, Fllay had the scare that Kira died in action. It was so torturous for her, because she just couldn't imagine her life without him.

And so, they made a vow—never, ever live without each other. If one of them died, the other shall follow.

Oh that fatal vow!

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_  
And Kira did die. And it was Sai who informed her. A sweet revenge perhaps?

It was all a blur for her. She couldn't remember how he died, those scary details. Maybe no one told her, for she was not officially his family. But she deserved to know.

So, she went to the military and requested the detail on Lieutenant Kira Yamato's death. The officer quickly dismissed her.

"Are you his sister? Fiancee?" he asked. "It's the best if you don't know anything. You don't need to know, he's not coming back you know."

With that said, Fllay walked way, hoping it was all a dream.

She tried to wake herself with dozens of cuts on her arms. But no avail.

This was real.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

With Kira dead, Fllay had no other reason to refuse her father's choice of marrying Sai. After all, Sai was an ordinary civilian and had no military duties. No one would ever come to her door and present her the news of Sai being KIA or hand her a folded flag.

All dressed with a white veil in her hair, Fllay walked down the aisle. But the surrounding was just so solemn. Everyone was in black, no one was smiling, not even Sai.

Fllay didn't care. She just wanted to get this over with.

Her eyes were staring forward vaguely, as she was forever lost.

And suddenly, they sparked.

Right in front of her stood Kira!

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

It's just a dream, or is it?

She removed the glove from her hand and reach out to touch him. Without a word, Kira took her hand and held it tightly.

So he was real, they were back together again.

They embraced and kissed. They made their vow, and they stood by it.

They will never, ever live without one another.

If one died, the other shall follow.

_Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

"You know she's not coming back," Arthrun said to Sai, who was solemn and sad. "She's gone."

"I wish this is all a dream," Sai finally blurted out. "I loved her, I always did. And I thought…It was supposed be the happiest day of my life…only …only…"

Only it was the day that haunts him the most.

Before the wedding, Fllay was found dead, hanged herself with her veil in her wedding dress.

What a nightmare.

_Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, oh! _

And George Allster, who loved his daughter, decided to let her have her way. He had the funeral held for both Fllay and Kira. They would be buried together.

"Separated in life, but together in death," he said.

And he had the coffin opened for the guests to see the young couple one more time.

What a gloomy and morbid scene.

Fllay's body was still fresh, she looked forever young and beautiful in her wedding gown.

As for Kira, it was another story. Long story short, they were lucky enough to retrieve his body back as a whole. And he had been dead for days.

It was like a haunting story of a beautiful princess being sold to a monster.

But yet, meanwhile, in heaven, Fllay and Kira were together. They were beautiful and happy as ever. They will never part again, ever.

Happily ever after.

Maybe it's just a dream.

_

* * *

It's a short story, but I hope it's good. Writing is always the best thing in the world. Review plz!  
_


End file.
